The present invention relates to a utility knife and more particularly to a foldable utility knife in which the blade may be folded into the handle when the knife is not in use.
Utility knives have been in use for a number of years. Some of these utility knives have blades that are mounted on a blade holder which is foldable within a handle when the knife is not in use. However, some of these utility knives have many movable parts which makes them difficult to use and expensive to manufacture. In some of these utility knives replacement of the blade is a complicated operation which may require the use of special tools. In addition, some existing utility knives do not have means to support a finger when the knife is in use nor do they have adequate means to store extra blades.